


Merry Christmas

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Panties, Sweaters, Top Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon and Patrick celebrate Christmas in a hotel room.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/gifts).



> Thanks for reading over it for me, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> This is my first Christmas fic I've ever written.

He walks up the stairs and licks his lips holding out his fist before adjusting the bag on his shoulder. After fixing his hair he finds himself knocking on the hotel door, listening for the footsteps, waiting for him. He knows the man on the other side is hesitating to open the door, but eventually the door opens. He gives the blond a cocky smile, "miss me?"

Patrick can't help but smile and jump him right here. Brendon reaches back closing the door and pulling the bag off his arm. Once it's off he's holding onto the thighs around him. Patrick's kissing him and giggling when he puts his arms around his neck. Brendon spins around for a second and kisses him hard as he moves him towards the bed. Once he lays Patrick back he kicks off his shoes before crawling on top of him kissing him softly. He pulls the jacket off his torso and tosses it behind him not breaking the kiss. He stops to breath and look down at the blue eyes that he saw every night in his dreams. They were already locked on his, gazing at him lovingly.

Patrick starts the conversation with a shaky voice, "I set up the tree. I wanted to wait for you to get here before I did anything."

"You didn't turn on the lights yet, did you?"

"Not yet," he smiles big, "I brought ornaments for us to decorate it with if you want to do that."

"I'd love to."

Brendon's off him pulling him onto his feet and watching the short man walk over and picks up the small box and places it on the corner of the bed, "I didn't know what colors you wanted so I just got multicolored ones. Brendon reaches inside his bag pulling out the small container, "I brought some of my own too."

Patrick sorts through it seeing pictures of them together inside small circular frames, "they're all me and you?"

"Some old photos and some new ones. Do you like them?"

"I love them," he says smiling and taking the box, "I'll put these on."

Brendon watches him carefully place each one, mindlessly putting the colorful ones on the branches Patrick didn't get. He stopped once he saw one of the pictures he'd brought. He remembers taking it like it was only yesterday.

He and Patrick had went to spend time together last Christmas, the two outside in the snow. Brendon sitting in the snow and Patrick sitting between his legs smiling as he took pictures of them. He remembers the red on Patrick's cheeks and nose as the snowflakes delicately placed themselves in his hair. His arms are wrapped around his waist holding him as close as the man would let him. His eyes never once meeting the camera, instead they linger on Patrick's face. He always thought it was cute the way he looks from the side when he smiles.

"What are you thinking about," Patrick asks snapping him from his thoughts.

Brendon turns to look at him only realizing now he was staring blankly at the picture. He smiles, "I was thinking about you."

He laughs, "me?"

He nods and Patrick shows him the empty box, "all done."

"Let's turn it on then," he says.

He sets his box down and Patrick jumps on his back holding something out in front of him, "wanna put the star on together?"

He looks at the glittery gold star and takes the other side in his hand placing it on top of the tree. Brendon flips the small switch turning on the tree and illuminating the whole room with multi-color lights.

"Do you like it," Patrick asks.

"Yeah, it looks really good."

Eventually Patrick gets down of him and stands on his feet again. It's only now that Brendon takes in what he's wearing. The tacky green Christmas sweater and a pair of red pajama pants. He wraps his arms around the smaller man and kisses him softly. When they pull back they each take a breath before going back to kissing. It's a little faster than Patrick thought it would be but they keep going until the blond pulls back to breathe. When Patrick is about to speak Brendon's hands are already at his pajama pants pulling the drawstrings out of their bow and he forgets what he was going to say.

"Your pants are distracting me."

"And taking my clothes off helps you think," he asks.

"More than you know," he says moving to kiss his neck.

Patrick relaxes into his touch and his legs get cold when the pants drop around his ankles.

He leans up pressing against him when Brendon's hand squeeze his butt through the underwear. It was only then that Brendon pulled back when he felt a grainy feeling against his palm, "what are you wearing?"

Patrick goes red and an puts his hands behind his back covering his backside, "nothing."

He pulls the hem of his shirt down and tries not to smile. Brendon looks down, "are those panties?"

"Pete gave them to me as a joke and I just wanted to try them on, I forgot about them."

Brendon turned him around lifting the shirt enough to see the word 'Naughty' written across the ass of the red underwear. He runs his hands up his sides noticing the red ribbon bows on each side, "what happens if I untie these?"

"My underwear comes off."

"Like a present?"

He bites his lip and turns his head, "yeah. Do you like them?"

"I think they're really sexy on you."

"Really," he asks.

The man nods, "but they'd look even better on the floor."

"If you'd like them better on the floor you should take them off me."

Brendon pulls the ribbon on both sides and when the fabric drops between his feet the blond turns and sits back on the bed, his hands going to Brendon's jeans. Brendon pulls the shirt off himself and lets Patrick fumble with his zipper. Once they're undone Patrick raises an eyebrow before pulling them down as far as he can sitting down. Brendon steps out of them the rest of the way watching the other man back up to the head of the bed to lay against the pillows. He bites his lips and curls his finger beckoning him to come closer. He crawls towards him and pale thighs open for him letting him get as close as he can when they kiss.

"I brought some stuff," Patrick tells him, "it's on the nightstand."

Brendon turns his head looking at the nightstand seeing a bottle of lubricant and two travel packs of condoms.

"I didn't know how many we would need so I just got two," he says.

"That's all you bought," he asks.

"I figured you'd be exhausted."

"No, it's fine, just kind of hoping for handcuffs or something," he says moving to his neck.

Patrick laughs, "that was one time in college and I was curious."

"I liked, you look good with your hands tied behind your back."

"Maybe another time," he says.

Brendon looks down at the sweater on Patrick before pulling it up. Patrick lifts his arms waiting for the garment to be off him, but the dark haired man had other plans. He lifts it until the neck of the shirt is on the bridge of his nose covering his eyes and keeping his arms still.

"Brendon?"

"Stay still," he says, "I wanna try something."

He pours some lube onto his fingers while Patrick relaxes his hands above his head.

"Brendon what are you-"

He leans in smushing their lips together making Patrick smile. His fingers are at his hole rubbing over it making him take a deep breath in through his nose. He pushes them in slow and pulls them out causing a harsh breath to leave Patrick's lips and make his toes instantly curl. Brendon smiles and moves to his neck planting slow kisses down his neck that are sure to leave marks later. He only stopped when he wanted to watch the naked man's body react to him.

"Brendon," he whines.

He sucks on the place that drove Patrick crazy and felt him squirm under his touch.

"Take my shirt off," Patrick says.

"I don't know," he says, "it's kind of nice not having your claws digging into my skin when I make you feel good."

"Please?"

Brendon nods and pulls it off him tossing it to the side. Patrick's arms immediately go to his arms sliding up and grabbing on tight and letting his nails bite into his shoulders. Brendon makes a slight hiss at the pain but continues moving his fingers. Patrick's hands let go and his arms go around his neck before he leans in planting a desperate kiss on his lips. It's hot and hungry and Brendon loves it.

"We're not in high school, you don't have to finger me. I did plenty of that while I was waiting for you to get here," he says against his mouth.

"Fuck, why do you have to say shit like that? You know what it does to me."

"I would have told you before you started but you're so good at it."

He smiles and gives him a soft peck on the lips, afterwards he's reaching for a condom and Patrick's letting go of him to relax back on the pillows. By the time Brendon's lubed up Patrick is making grabby hands for him. He does as he asks moving back to him and kissing him while he positions himself at his entrance. Once he's pushing through the ring of muscle Patrick pulls from the kiss and sucks in a breath before moaning. His hands go back to his shoulders sliding back around him to hold him close. Brendon pulls back, "don't worry, I'll go slow this time."

His hand went to Patrick's hip and the other was placed on the mattress. His mouth was back on the other man's instantly and his hips rolling against his slow. Patrick lets out a breath against his lips and his hands go up to Brendon's hair running through it and tugging lightly when something felt good. His moan's grew louder when the kisses trailed down to his neck.

"You don't have to go so slow. It'll still be romantic if you speed up."

The man smiles against his skin, "I know, I just want you to beg for it."

"Please?"

"No," he says delivering a sweet kiss to his collar, "try again."

Patrick laughs, "pretty please? Cherry on top."

He kisses his chest before meeting his eyes, "no. Try again."

Patrick sighs, a smile still on his face before dramatically speaking, "oh, Brendon, god of sex, please do it for me?"

Brendon smiles and Patrick kisses him between words, "pretty. Pretty. Please?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he says kissing him.

He lays back pulling Patrick on top of him.

"Oh, I'm on top this time?"

"Yeah," he says running his hands up his thigh to grab his ass, "I wanna watch you."

Patrick raises his eyebrows but agrees and places his hands on Brendon's chest pushing himself up slow and making his way back down. The pace stayed that way while Brendon looked up at him, watching him try and keep his breath steady and even. His hands slid down his thighs and up to his waist. He couldn't get over how soft Patrick was, how smooth his skin was against his. His hands went back down stopping at his hips. Brendon absolutely loved his hips. They had a sort of curve that led down to the thick thighs that he loved being between. But the thing he loved even more than that, even more than how soft he was under his touch, was the way Patrick would close his eyes for a few seconds and give him this look.

He grabbed Patrick's hips and moved faster, each breath the blond took was short and sharp. His eyes closed and he moved his hands back to Brendon's thighs tipping his head back and moaning every time he was brought back down onto his cock.

"God don't stop!"

Brendon kept going and eventually Patrick moaned and moved his head back and his eyes opened slow looking down at Brendon. There it was, the look, his pupils dilated and the blue color looking more intense. They practically screamed [fuck me] and it was his favorite look. Patrick leans down cupping Brendon's face kissing him roughly. With the way Brendon was moving his hips, and the way Patrick was kissing him, it was getting harder for the two to breathe. They pull back and he places his hands back on Brendon's thighs letting them both control how fast they go. A hand lets go of his waist and gives his ass a hard smack making him jump and squeak.

"I love it when you make cute little noises like that."

Brendon's hands slowly let go of Patrick and go behind his head before he closes his eyes. He focused on the feeling of being inside him, how good it felt to be this close with him. Patrick moans and he smiles when he feels the thighs on both sides of his hips press against him more than they were. The only sounds that filled the room were the soft sound of their skin hitting against each other with each thrust and the sounds Patrick made bringing his hips down. His heartbeat was beginning to match up with the times Patrick forced himself down onto him.

"Thought you wanted to watch me," Patrick's voice said tearing him from his thoughts.

He opens his eyes looking up at the man.

"You feel so good on me like this."

"Yeah," he asks.

"Yeah, but I'll let you relax," he says stopping him.

Patrick's flipped onto his back and Brendon's pressed closer now kissing him eagerly. His arms slip around him, hands sliding up his back as he kisses down his jaw.

"Bren-"

He cuts himself off with a moan and his legs wrap around him as his hands go to his shoulders

"Ahh, fuck," he says when Brendon starts sucking on his neck.

Brendon lets go with one hand and brings it between them to lazily jerk Patrick off.

Patrick's hands let go and slip under his arms to grab his shoulders and pull him closer. His head lays back on the pillow and he closes his eyes letting the man do as he wanted. He let out a breath before moaning. Brendon always knew how he liked it, what places in his neck made him the loudest when they were kissed or sucked on, how his hips had to move to get the right reactions. His chest was pressed against the blond's and eventually he noticed something. The way they breathed, their heartbeats, their movements, they were all sort of rhythmic. But it wasn't just him who noticed, Patrick had noticed as well. It had always been a song to him even though technically it wasn't a song. It wasn't just sex, not to Patrick, it was like a song. but not just any old tune, no, it was one they shared, one that was theirs, like a secret that was just for them. Maybe that was why it was his favorite.

He opens his eyes when Brendon stops kissing his neck. The brown eyes are already looking at him seconds before they move to kiss again.

"Harder," he says softly.

And Brendon thrusts harder moving one hand to his leg to bring it up and over his shoulder. He watches the blond hair fall back against the pillow and long moan spill from the soft pink lips. When his head lifts back off the pillow he's staring between them before looking back up at Brendon. He grabs his face kissing him slower even though at this pace he normally wouldn't. Something about this time for Patrick was different though, it meant more. He pulled back to breathe and let his hands go back under his arms and rest on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna..." he trails off and nods fast.

Brendon knows what he means and he goes back to his neck biting gently. He circled his thumb over his cock, a guttural moan leaving Patrick's throat when he came hard against his chest. His muscles squeeze around Brendon but he keeps going until the feeling is just too much. He's finishing with a groan, the high feeling that he can't get enough of only lasting for a few seconds. When he stops thrusting and struggles to keep himself up he notices the stinging pain in his back where Patrick's nails had scratched all the way down. Patrick mumbles a small apology while they're panting and Brendon eases himself out of him. He shakes his head telling him it's fine before pulling the condom off and throwing it away.

"That was amazing," Patrick says when Brendon lays beside him.

"It was," he says turning to look at him.

"I should shower, I don't want to cuddle with you while I'm all sticky."

"Hurry back," he says.

Patrick gets up, his gait now slightly different when he heads to the bathroom. He gets up and pulls his underwear and shirt on before going to his bag and taking out the Christmas present he'd brought him. He put it under the tree next to the present Patrick had wrapped for him. The thought of opening it crossed his mind, but he decided against it. Once he finds his jeans he pulls out his phone checking it and seeing midnight getting closer. He sets it on nightstand before taking everything else and putting it in the drawer. He throws the pants to the side when he hears the shower turn off. Laying back against the pillows he watched the bathroom door, after a minute it opens. He watches Patrick drying his hair in some underwear and a sweater Brendon had gotten him as a present.

"Red looks good on you," he tells him.

Patrick smiles and puts the towel back on the sink before walking towards the bed. Brendon opens his arms smiling, "come here."

He crawls onto the bed and makes his way onto Brendon's lap giving him a small peck on the lips.

"I've missed you," Brendon says.

"I was only in the shower for five minutes."

"No," he says, "I mean I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he tells him.

"Oh yeah," he asks wrapping his arms around his waist, "what did you miss the most?"

Patrick bites his lip in thought before looking down between them and looking back up. He rubs him through his underwear smiling, "definitely this."

Brendon laughs, "mmm, does Santa know how naughty you are?"

He shakes his head, "he has no idea."

When Patrick moves his hands to his chest he asks again, "what did you really miss?"

He laces their fingers together and holds their hands up, "this."

"Holding my hand," he questions.

"Yeah," he says smiling, "I really missed that."

Brendon's smiling again, his eyes focused on Patrick's. For a second it feels like they're the only two people in the world, but then the deep blue eyes go to the gold band around Brendon's finger. He looks back at the dark haired man letting go of his hands before he turns away shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

The smiles are gone and Brendon feels like shit for not remembering to take off the ring. He finally breaks the silence after what feels like an eternity, "do you know what I missed?"

"What," he asks.

He pulls the ring off his finger setting it in the drawer next to the bed before pulling him down so that he's laying against his chest. It's quiet in the room and Brendon can't help but breathe him in now that he's so close. The scent is warm and sweet like fresh baked sugar cookies and it makes him feel like he's home. His hand goes to Patrick's hair while the other stays around his waist. Patrick hesitates but eventually wraps his arms around Brendon's torso. The dark haired man kisses his temple playing with the wet hair atop his head, "I missed this."

He exhales the breath he'd taken and continues, "I missed laying in complete silence with you just like this."

The silence grows and he can feel the tears from Patrick's eyes soaking through the fabric of his shirt.

"I should have stayed there with you."

He can hear Patrick breathe slow trying not to let him know he was crying.

"I shouldn't have gotten on that plane and left you."

"I should have gotten on the plane when you asked me to come with you," Patrick says breaking his silence. 

"Your friends are here, your family is here, your whole life is here. It was wrong of me to ask you to pick everything up and leave with me like that."

He shakes his head, "I wanted to leave. I made it to the airport but I missed it. I watched your plane take off and I instantly regretted not going with you. The whole time I was here all I wanted was you back."

"I'm here now," he tells him kissing his forehead, "I'm not going anywhere right now."

He hugs Brendon tighter, "promise?"

He looks up at him waiting for an answer. Brendon looks down into the puffy red eyes and kissed him, "I promise."

He wipes the tears off his face and looks the other way laying the side of his face on Brendon's chest.

"I'm sorry," he says sniffling.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. It breaks my heart seeing you cry."

"I'm not crying," he says trying to talk properly.

The phone on the nightstand vibrated against the wood. Patrick sat up looking at it reading Ryan's name across the screen.

"Don't worry about it," Brendon says.

"Answer it," he says getting off of him.

"I'm not answering it."

"Your husband is calling you," he says, "you should answer it."

Patrick takes it and places it in his hand. He shakes his head and sets it back to the side, "I'm busy."

He cups Patrick's cheek and kisses him softly but the blond's eyes are open and fixated on the phone. When Brendon moves to kiss his neck he pushes him away not looking at him, "it's Christmas eve, he probably wants to talk to you."

He takes Patrick face in his hand and turns his head back to kiss him but Patrick shakes his head and pulls his hand away from his face, "just answer him."

Brendon sighs and picks up the phone rejecting the call before putting it back. Patrick frowns, "you shouldn't have done that, it could have been about something important."

"Couldn't be," he says kissing his cheek, "everything important to me is right here. I'm spending Christmas with you and only you."

"You don't have to stay with me because I asked. I'm fine here by myself, really, you should go. He's probably worried about you."

He pulls his knees to his chest keeping his arms around himself as he looks at him. Brendon shakes his head, "Patrick, please don't push me away."

"I'm not pushing you."

"Do you want me to leave? Do you not want me here?"

"Of course I do, you know I do! I just...it's not fair to Ryan. He's your husband, I'm just your-"

"Don't finish that sentence," he tells him, "you know I hate when you think like that. You're not my mistress and you're not some guy I mess around with."

He moves close to him placing his hand on top of his, "you are so much more. You know that, don't you? You're all mine and I am all yours."

"I'm not your husband."

He sighs and lets go of his hand before standing, "you know, it's almost Christmas."

He takes the phone Patrick's still looking at and sets it in the drawer taking his stuff out as he heads to the tree, "come on, don't you want to open your present?"

"Brendon-"

"I think you might like it."

Patrick stands and speaks softly, "Brendon, you don't have to stay with me. You can back out of this if you want."

Brendon sits there taking the thin box in his hand silently not paying attention to him.

"I'll go away, I'll disappear if you want me to, I can pretend we never-"

"I think," he cuts him off, "that you should come over here and open your present."

"Brendon-"

"Please?"

He sits down in front of Brendon cross-legged beside the tree. He nods and takes the box carefully when it's placed in his hands. Once the lid is off and he pulls back the tissue paper it reveals a document. He looks at Brendon, whose legs were pulled up to his chest so he could rest his head comfortably. He hesitates before he looks back at the paper closer reading over the bold print.

"These are divorce papers," he says standing and turning away from him to read over, "you're leaving him?"

"That's a copy of it after it was finalized."

"Finalized," he repeats confused, "you mean you're not with him?"

"Not anymore."

"Brendon why did you-"

He stops talking when he turns and sees Brendon down on one knee holding a black box. His eyes go wide and Brendon lets out a nervous breath before smiling, "Patrick, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Brendon..."

"I mean it. I'm done with him. He's taking the house and I'm selling what I can do afford one good enough for you," he tells him, "whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, I want to be right beside you."

He opens the box showing him the band that blinked different colors when the tree lights hit it, "will you marry me?"

"Will I..."

Patrick bites his lip trying to hide his smile, "you filed for divorce without telling me. You came here with a ring and now you're telling me you want to spend the rest of your life with me. You're really asking me to marry you?"

"I'm really asking you to marry me. I figure I've got a fifty-fifty shot of you saying yes."

"You did all of this without knowing what I'd say," he asks, no longer hiding his smile.

He nods and licks his lips nervously when they go dry. Patrick's mouth opens and he laughs nervously, "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll run away with me."

"Just the two of us?"

"Just you and me."

"Well," he starts, "I guess before I can say yes I have to know something."

"What would you like to know?"

He bites his lip stepping closer, "what's in it for me?"

"I'll do the laundry," he says.

"I'm listening," he says taking another step.

"I'll cook you dinner a lot."

"Keep talking."

"I'll kiss you all the time whenever you want."

He lowers his left hand a bit.

"Wherever you want," he says wiggling his eyebrows.

He laughs, "and?"

"And I'll love you forever," he says.

Patrick can hear how his tone changed when he says it, and when he smiles up at him he can tell he means every word.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He smiles, "okay."

"Okay," he asks wide eyed, "okay as in?"

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Brendon smiles big and takes his hand slipping the ring onto his finger, "I hope I got the size right."

"It's perfect," he says sitting down in his lap and kissing him sweetly.

They look at the ring on Patrick's finger together, Brendon kissing his cheek ever so often, "I am going to kiss you all the time."

Patrick giggles when he peppers his neck with kisses and Brendon thinks it's one of the best sounds he's ever heard. He finally stops and Patrick turns to face him, face red from laughing.

"I love you," Brendon says looking into his eyes.

"I love you too," he tells him before sighing, "now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"All I got you was a watch," he says.

Brendon picked up the gift and opens it taking it out of the box, "I love it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know I love anything you get me," he says putting it on.

Patrick watches him play with it for a minute before speaking, "you did say you'd kiss me any time I wanted you to, right?"

He nodded looking up at him.

"Kiss me now."

He leans in before stopping to look at his watch.

"What," he asks when he sees him focus on it.

He waits a few seconds before he turns back, "midnight."

Their lips meet once more, and when they pull apart he smiles from ear to ear, "merry Christmas, Patrick."

Amused he smiles back at him, "merry Christmas, Brendon."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there are any mistakes, I tend to make them. Happy holidays!


End file.
